Evil Frank Irving
NOTE: THIS IS ONLY FOR THE EVIL FRANK AFTER BEEN POSSESSED BY HENRY PARRISH. FOR MORE INFORMATIONS, PLEASE GO TO HIS PAGE ON HEROES WIKI. Frank Irving was a heroic protagonist in season one and two of Sleepy Hollow, but later a major antagonist in the latter half of the second season. He is portrayed by Orlando Jones. History Revived but not Unscathed The Grand Grimoire After defeating Kent, Abbie and Crane go looking for Irving, but unknowing to them, Irving finds Kent's body. He picks up the grimoire and snaps Kent's neck, causing him to disintegrate. He lies to them when they come back and Crane, at least, is suspicious. Unknowning to Crane and Abbie, Frank gives the Grimoire to Henry on the next day. What Lies Beneath While Crane and Abbie dealing with the Reavers, Irving finds Jenny Mills at the bar. He wants her help getting into the police evidence lock-up to get his things back, including his wedding ring. Jenny is skeptical and notices a new tattoo on Irving's wrist, but she offers to help. Jenny helps Irving break into the evidence lock-up then waits to see what he goes for. He opens the box on the Hellfire club, the cult that tried to raise Moloch and worked for Henry Parrish. Irving knocks her aside and runs. In the evidence lock-up, Jenny finds Irving and gets a gun on him. He tells her his soul was tarnished when he came back from the dead and he only remembers bits and pieces of what evil Frank has done. He passed Katrina's test because of something he found in a book belonging to Henry Parrish that shielded the nature of a curse. He has a glowing brand in his palm that also put the tattoos on his arm. It made him feel human again and he resolved to go after the Hellfire club. He found a ledger about the club in Henry's desk and gives Jenny a flash drive with off-shore bank accounts in it for her to give to his wife. He tells her that the spell will wear off soon and evil Frank will take over. He wants them to be far away and protected. Jenny agrees and escaped. Though the good Irving keeps fighting, the evil Irving ultimatly gains controll to his vessel and vowed his loyalty to Henry. Henry orders Irving to guard the Awakening Bell, but only finds it been stolen by Crane and Abbie. Later that night, Jenny, Abbie and Crane start to move the bell into the tunnels to detonate it, but have to take cover when a laser sight appears. Irving shoots at them from a distance. Jenny takes off running, firing at Irving. He demands to know where his family is, even though he just asked her to hide them from him. Abbie steps out and fires three rounds squarely into his chest. He drops, but then his eyes black over and he stands up to face her. Redemption Jenny draws Irving to the crypt and gets the Gorgon's head. He tells her when the bell tolls, his family will know what's in their blood. However, as soon as Abbie shot Henry and the latter perished, Irving begins to fall down and vomit black smoke (possibly his evil-self) from his mouth. This releases him from Henry's control and cleans his soul. Irving returned to his normal self and regain conciousness. Jenny is overjoyed and tearfully hugs him. After regaining his soul, Irving retired, in order to protect his family. He and his family can now finally live happily in peace... for now. Trivia *It is implied that the good Frank is keep fighting against his evil counterpart, but was not really successful until Henry's demise. *He is based on Washinton Irving, the author of The Legends of Sleepy Hollow. *The evil Frank shared similarities with Corrupted Shido Itsuka: Both of them are evil alter-ego of the hero and went absolutly wrathful towards the heroes. Gallery Orlando-Jones-Frank-Irving-Sleepy-Hollow.jpg|Irving in Season 1 Téléchargement.jpeg|Frank Evil Smirk 21VvFhg.png|Frank With his officer uniform with short sleeve Navigation Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Alter-Ego Category:Tragic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Fictionalized Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Amoral Category:Revived Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Guardians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic Category:Parents